Kamen Rider Kivala: Rider Under the Moonlight
by Yuuyatails
Summary: Natsumi has set out on a journey of her own to forget recent events in her life and replace them with happier memories. On her travels, however, she catches wind of a plot by enemies long since forgotten, and finds that the fate of the multiverse may lie in her hands...


Before the story began, I like to thanks to Ramia K for editing the story.

Anyway here goes the first episode of _Kamen Rider Kivala: Rider Under the Moonlight._

The names of asian people (Japanese included) are in eastern order.

I like to reminds you that I don't own the Kamen Rider series, those are belongs to Toei and Ishimori Production.

* * *

><p>Episode 1<p>

The day is so bright and clear.

Deep in the countryside is a small village filled with buildings from eras long past; built from wood and fibers, they've stood for generations. The main method of transport is walking, and few people are concerned with modern fashions. Despite the fact that it is the 21st century, lamps are the preferred method of lighting. Gaudy decorations cover the town square, heralding the arrival of the annual festival celebrating the village's founding.

A woman with long ashen-brown hair enters the busy square, wearing blue long-sleeve shirt, a marigold short sleeve jacket, denim shorts, and black flats. The rest of her legs were covered by long orange stockings, which stop only a few inches from the hem of the shorts. A pack was slung over her shoulder.

"It seems there's a lot of excitement today...what do you think is going on, Kiva-la?

A petite white bat peeks out of the woman's jacket pocket before flying out and circling the woman's head a few times. A heart shaped crest sat in the middle of it's forehead, large red eyes sitting on either side of it.

"Looks like fun! Maybe we should a stay a while, Natsumi-chan~" Kiva-la looks back at her. "By the way, how long have we been traveling together?"

"Hmm…" Natsumi cocks her head back slightly, looking into the clear sky. Shrugging, she looks back to the small Kivat-bat. "3, maybe 4 months?"

Kiva-la frowns, unamused. "4 months exactly."

"Four months, huh? It sure doesn't feel like it. I feel like it's been a lot longer than that..."

"Hmph!" Huffing, Kiva-la turns away from Natsumi.

Feeling a tug on her left sleeve, Natsumi looks down. A young girl was trying to get her attention.

Kiva-la panics and quickly hides in Natsumi's jacket pocket. Thankfully, it seems the child didn't notice her.

"Sis, can I have a pinwheel?"

"Hm?"

The young girl then points her finger to a stand that has a lot of pinwheels.

"One of those?" Natsumi asked.

The young girl nodded.

"Alright," She and the girl go to the pinwheel shop.

There were many pinwheels on display, all varying in color.

"So…which one do you want?"

"That one." The young girl pointed to a blue one.

After paying, Natsumi kneeled down to be at eye level and gave it to her.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, and Natsumi smiled back.

"Rei!"

"Sis Kari!"

A woman- who looked old enough to be the girl's mother- ran up and hugged the child. "There you are!" She pulled away from the hug and sighed. "Don't wander off like that again, okay? If you had gone into the forest..." Whatever the thought that was beginning was, it wasn't pleasant- so instead the woman turned to face Natsumi.

Now that she was getting a good look at her, she found it interesting how similar they were; the most noticeable difference Natsumi found was the woman's hair color- it was chestnut in comparison to her almost-black hair. It seemed the woman was also noting the similarities- she seemed to be looking over Natsumi much in the same way.

"Are you new in town?"

Natsumi nodded. "I'm a traveler who's just passing through, is all. I was looking for a place to stay tonight when Rei must have mistaken me for you."

"I see...well, at the very least I can thank you for this by giving you a place to stay. There aren't any inns here, since travelers don't come through here very often. By the way- I'm Hisamori Kari." She bows. "This is Joh Rei. I'm her caretaker."

"Hikari Natsumi. It's nice to meet you. As for your offer...thank you. I appreciate that." Though, as kind as it was, it also made the traveller uneasy- the last time she was in a place where people went out of their way to be kind, it didn't end too well. Things got sorted out eventually, but the stop was one she tried to forget about.

Upon that multiple other townsfolk were beginning to stare at Natsumi (who was out of place since everyone knew everybody), Kari decided to save herself some face. "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

* * *

><p>It was a short walk from town square to the house Kari and Rei lived in. Like most of the buildings in the village, it was an old house that had certainly seen other days. The front of the house had scratches all over it, and the paint was worn. It was sunset, and while the lights from town square were bright, the woods that enveloped the area gave the home a somewhat foreboding atmosphere.<p>

Once they were settled, the two began talking again, the conversation going late into the night.

"You know, Rei was a lot more sociable several years ago. Nowadays she's a bit shy...you're the first person in a long time that she really opened up to." Kari sighed, looking over at Rei, who was now asleep.

"Why's that?"

"Well," began Kari, who looked down, trying to find the right words for what she was about to explain. "Several years ago, during the annual festival, some demons from the forest attacked. Rei's parents managed to save her by hiding her in a cupboard, but...they weren't as lucky. Even now she has nightmares about it. I just...I worry about her a lot, you know? When she got lost earlier today, I was so afraid something awful happened to her..."

Natsumi reached across the table, setting her hand on Kari's. She wasn't exactly sure what to say in an attempt to console her, but it made her think about something she had lost recently.

* * *

><p><em>The clatter of thunder shook the windows. Slow, deep breaths began to get further and further apart. Then...nothing.<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of people screaming in fear tore her from her memories. When the two stepped outside to investigate, all they saw were panicked people running past as smoke rose from town square, the orange light of flames dancing on the rooftops. Kari's eyes widened. "It's the demons!" She bolted inside to grab Rei, but when she came back outside, Natsumi was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>When she got to town square, Natsumi saw the apparent demons firsthand. Kiva-la was flying around now, having rested in the rafters of Kari and Rei's home. "It's the Spider Mutants!"<p>

"Spider Mutants?" Natsumi asked.

"They were created by Golgom! But...what are they doing out here, I wonder?"

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much." The remains of several torches were laying on what was left of a porch. Thankfully, it seemed everyone in the area had managed to get away safely. "I've had enough of this...Kiva-la!" The petite Kivat-bat kissed Natsumi on the forehead before flying into her hands.

"Henshin!"

Natsumi become consumed in a blossom of hearts as she transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

"This has gone far enough!"

The Spider Mutants turned around to see the silhouette of the heroine standing with rapier drawn against the raging inferno, the glow of the red eyes of her helmet piercing them like daggers.

"You! You're hiding it from us, aren't you?" Exclaimed one of the mutants, who, surprisingly, could speak.

"Hiding what?"

"She's playing dumb with us!" Exclaimed one. "Let's kill her!" Shouted the other.

Charging forward, Natsumi tore through the webbing that was spit at her, then slashed two of the Spider Mutants as she ran by. Stopping in front of the the third one, she held the blade out to her side as the pair of mutants fell over and exploded.

The remaining Spider Mutant began backing away before turning and running in fear. "I don't care about the artifact anymore! Don't kill me!"

It was too late.

Large wings sprouted from Natsumi's back as she dashed forward, the wings lifting her off the ground and causing her to glide. The Kiva-la Saber became enveloped in a bright, violet energy before she swooped past, cutting through the last Spider Mutant like he was nothing. Landing on the ground, she sheathed her weapon as the wings dissipated, the monster falling over and exploding.

A large gust of wind kicked up around her, sucking the oxygen out of the fires in the village and causing them to die down.

The next morning, outside the gate of the village

"Leaving already?" Asked Kari.

"I have to." Natsumi looked over the town, which had already begun reconstruction. "I have a lot of traveling left to do."

"Well, that's too bad." Said Kari disappointedly.

Rei ran up, holding a lucky charm. She held it out, offering it to her as a parting gift. "Sis Natsumi, this is for you."

"Eh? But…"

"Promise me you'll beat those monsters?" Rei smiled. The girl was sharper than she looked.

Smiling back, Natsumi accepted the gift. "I promise." Stowing it in her pocket, she stood up. "You know, I really hate to leave so soon, but..."

"Don't worry. We'll always welcome you back if you visit again!" Kari smiled.

With that, Natsumi turned and began walking down the road, planning to leave the world once she was out of sight.

"Goodbye, Sis Natsumi!" Called Rei after her.

Once she was sure no one could see them, Kiva-la called up a dimensional veil.

Before she stepped through, Kiva-la tugged on Natsumi's sleeve. Once she had gotten her attention, she rested on her shoulder.

"Natsumi-chan, you know what was weird?"

"Hm?"

"Those mutants were from Dai-Shocker! But...Dai-Shocker was defeated years ago. Not only that, but they seem to be looking for something. Something called the 'Artifact'."

"Aren't you jumping at ghosts, though? We helped take Dai-Shocker down- what makes you so sure it was them?" Kiva-la flies around to be in front of her companion, looking her in the eyes. "Who else can revive monsters like that? Mutants were created by Golgom, and they were defeated by Kamen Rider Black!"

Natsumi thought for a moment. "Hm...I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious from now on, huh?"

Kiva-la nodded. "Definitely."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's go." The small Kivat-bat rested on Natsumi's shoulder again as Natsumi stepped forward, entering the shimmering gate between worlds before it closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's how the story began.<p>

For those who don't know the things about Kamen Rider franchise, here's some keywords for you guys:

**Gorgom**

Gorgom (ゴルゴム) is a cult and criminal group that Kamen Rider Black was facing against. Gorgom was disbanded upon the destruction of the Creation King in the series.

**Spider Mutants**

The Spider Mutants (スパイダーミュータント) are the first pairs of spider-base monsters that are the first enemies of Kamen Rider Black.

**Kamen Rider Black**

Kamen Rider Black (仮面ライダーBLACK) is a hero who battle against Golgom. Originally called Black Sun and is a cyborg made by Golgon, he escaped before the brainwash and fights against them for humanity's freedom. He has the Kingstone of the sun implemented into his body.

**Dai-Shocker and Super Shocker**

Dai-Shocker (大ショッカー) organization is a conglomeration of villain organizations from the Rider multiverse who set into motion a plan to take over all dimensions due to someone providing the means to do so. All the members are the villains from the previous series. Dai-Shocker was then destroyed, but the last remnants of Dai-Shocker formed the Super Shocker (スーパーショッカー), and destroyed by the riders yet again.

As always, please read and review the story.


End file.
